pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Microsoft's Interactive Playtime Pals
Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals were a series of interactive toys released by Microsoft in April, 2011, which were in the form of licensed soft, cute, furry and cuddly dolls which could interact with certain episodes of their respective television series on DVD disc which were bundled with the dolls. It's the remake from Microsoft ActiMates. Microsoft released twelve characters including Caillou, Frances, Arthur, his sister DW, the three Care Bears, Elmo, Curious George, Chuck the Dump Truck, Maryoku Yummy, Clifford, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (and his friends) and The Cat in the Hat from daily television shows like Caillou, Arthur, Frances, Sesame Street, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy, Care Bears, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog and more. The company would stop making the dolls in 2016. The plush dolls could interact with the TV and the computer (the Care Bears and The Cat in the Hat could not interact with the PC). The toys were marketed as educational tools and gave positive affirmations for correct answers from the user. They could also be played without the packs for the DVD player and Computer. Microsoft brings new partners launching in stores in 2011. The Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals early learning system is an innovative combination of products that work with personal computer or the TV and DVD player. The system focuses on learning readiness and early learning skills to make learning both fun and fascinating for preschoolers. Based by The Jim Henson Company, presents the preschool star Frances the beloved badger as the first Interactive Playtime character and others from PBS and Time Warner Cable Kids. Parents or grandparents can choose to start with the Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals needed on TV or PC, parents can give new life to the child's experience with additional CD-ROMs and DVD discs. Works with Frances, Caillou, Arthur, DW, Care Bears, Elmo, George, Clifford, Chuck, Maryoku, Biscuit and The Cat in the Hat includes TV Transmitter, Radio Cartidge and Introductory Video. DVDs from Playtime Pals characters watch TV shows like Caillou, Arthur, Frances, Care Bears, The Adventures of Chuck & Friends, Maryoku Yummy, Curious George and other shows. A Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Frances, Caillou, Arthur, Care Bears, Elmo, Curious George, Clifford, Biscuit and The Cat in the Hat DVD-format DVD player with video-our jack Radio cartridge required for Care Bears like Harmony Bear, Funshine Bear and Love-a-lot Bear & Biscuit only. Squeeze a hand or press a tummy when they talk, sing and move the 16-inch Playtime Pals is able respond for childhood. Kids learn activities inlcuding counting, words, rhyming, songs, jokes, stories and ABCs They were cute, soft, furry, fuzzy and cuddly and take them home today. Children aged 2 to 5 leading the Playtime Pals from scheduled from computer store and retail stores all over the country including New Jersey, New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Boston and Philadelphia. The Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals are now in stores at K-Mart, Sam's Club, Target, WalMart, Toys "R" Us, Ocean County Mall, Staten Island Mall, BJ's, Sears, Best Buy, Meijer, Costco Wholesale & Boscov this spring of 2011. You order the Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals online at Amazon or eBay or call at 1-800-773-50642 Plush Toys: *Micorsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Frances *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Caillou *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Arthur *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal D.W. *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Care Bears *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Elmo *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal George *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Maryoku *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Clifford *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Chuck *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal The Cat in the Hat *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pal Biscuit, Fleao, B-Toner DVD/TV Pack: *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals Introductory Video *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals Introductory Video for Frances, Caillou, Biscuit and Arthur *Frances's Fabolous Puzzle Fun PC Pack: *Frances's Storybook *Frances's Fun-Filled Trip Adventure *Frances's Carnival Fun *Biscuit & the Bone Adventure *Biscuit's Big Top Circus *Biscuit's Top Secret Mysteries *Microsoft Interactive Playtime Pals PC for Caillou, Frances, Arthur, Curious George, Biscuit Sesame Street and Clifford the Big Red Dog Category:Plush Toys